Vida
by DeViciously
Summary: Helga ya no es quien solia ser, muchas cosas la hicieron cambiar, creció y se dio cuenta que no podia seguir así. Arnold tambien ha cambiado, la selva puede cambiar a cualquiera. Ninguno es quien era pero, Arnold realmente conoce a Helga como piensa? O será que los años han pasado por ellos?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Hey Arnold! no me ****pertenecen****, solo son utilizados para llenar mi mente loca.**

* * *

El sol entró por la ventana cayendo sobre el rostro de la chica, un movimiento hacia el costado hizo que la sabana que la cubría cayera al piso. Gruño mientras se sobaba los ojos con su mano. Era temprano, posiblemente las 7 am, el sol comenzaba a salir con todo su esplendor y ella no tenía la más mínima intención de levantarse aún. Abrió sus ojos azules lentamente, mirando el techo del cuarto, sobre su cama había una frase de William Shakespeare "No temáis a la grandeza; algunos nacen grandes, algunos logran grandeza, a algunos la grandeza les es impuesta y a otros la grandeza les queda grande." La chica sonrió, esa frase la hacía seguir día a día, le daba la inspiración que a veces le faltaba para levantarse de la cama.

De un salto se sentó en la cama, la pereza todavía no dejaba su cuerpo, buscó a tientas su cepillo y lo pasó delicadamente por su cabello rubio. Su cabeza ya estaba pensando en lo que haría ese día y en como disfrutaría mucho su día. Se dirigió al baño que se encontraba frente a su cuarto, era sábado y todos estaban probablemente durmiendo, era de las pocas personas locas que elegía despertar temprano un sábado.

El agua fría retiró lo que quedaba de sueño en su cuerpo mientras recorría sus curvas. Había dejado atrás a la niña escuálida que solía ser para dar paso a una mujer delgada pero curvilínea, era cierto que cada vez que intentaba ganar algo más de músculo su cuerpo parecía no conseguirlo, pero su cuerpo tampoco era plano, la pubertad le había hecho bien.

Salió de la ducha con alegría, hoy sería un buen día, el sol estaba brillante, aún no era otoño y ella se sentía con fuerzas. Salió del baño con paso firme, en su cuarto se vistió con un short holgado que le llegaba medio muslo y una camiseta sin mangas negra sobre la cual colocó un polo dos tallas más grande, peinó su cabello y lo dejó suelto. Sonrió ante su reflejo, quizás su vida no era perfecta, pero era mucho mejor que su niñez. Se colocó sus zapatillas rosas y metió algunas cosas en un maletín antes de salir.

-Buenos días, Joana d'Arc, contra quien batallamos hoy día?

La saludó una mujer mayor mientras entraba a la cocina, la rubia sonrió mientras se acomodaba a la mesa.

-Buenos días, Pookie, hoy tengo el primer entrenamiento del año, vamos a exprimir el jugo de esas naranjas. Gracias.

Pookie le sirvió panqueques con arándanos y tocino junto a una gran taza de avena.

-Entonces hoy debes de comer, las batallas pueden durar mucho tiempo.

Ella sonrió, Pookie era como familia para ella, desde antes si quiera que ella decidiera mudarse allí, la señora siempre se había comportado muy amable con ella, era como si tuviera un sexto sentido para las cosas que le sucedían. Y no sólo Pookie, su esposo Phill también la había apoyado mucho, fueron ellos los de la idea de que se mudara allí y siempre estuvieron con ella cuando los necesitó. Era bonito saber que cuando sus barreras fallaban, ellos estaban allí para apoyarla.

Terminó su comida y se despidió con un beso de la anciana.

-Te veo en la tarde, Pookie, hoy es día de tacos.

* * *

Un chico rubio bajaba del avión con una sonrisa en el rostro, eran las 10 am y acaba de terminar un vuelo de más de 10 horas pero se sentía feliz.

-¿Cómo te encuentras cariño? ¿Emocionado?

Una mujer de cabello marrón le palmeó el hombro, lo miraba con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

-Sí, mamá, es bueno volver.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hey Arnold no me pertenecen :D**

-Bueno, perdedores, hoy el primer día en el infierno para ustedes.- Una sonrisa sádica se formó en los labios de la chica mientras se amarraba el cabello en una coleta alta.- Como sabrán, este año Wolfgang me ha dejado como capitana porque él no va a estar todo el periodo.- Su mirada pasó por encima de todos los chicos que se encontraban frente a ella.- No quiero excusas, no me importan sus otros clubes, no me importa su familia, no me importan sus novias, sus amantes, no me importa nada. Mientras estén en MI territorio harán exactamente lo que yo digo, se mantendrán a mi ritmo, titulares – señaló a los 8 chicos que se hallaban en frente- y suplentes – los miró tan severamente que los 5 chicos de atrás sintieron su piel erizarse.- Como sabrán, también soy capitana del equipo de atletismo, - su mirada se pozó en tres chicos diferentes.- para aquellos que estén conmigo en ambos clubes, los quiero ver a su máximo, no crean que porque soy capitana de ambos equipos les daré tregua, yo no sé el significado de la palabra misericordia,- se relamió los labios- si uno falla, todos pagan.

Los chicos la miraban callados, nadie podía decir que la rubia fuese pura palabra y poca acción, el año pasado los había llevado a la victoria en todos sus partidos y nunca se quedaba atrás en su otro club, por algo era capitana, ni siquiera sacaba malas notas en los cursos. El equipo estaba orgulloso de tenerla de capitana y sabían que nunca los defraudaría.

-Muy bien- se aclaró la garganta una chica de rasgos asiáticos, su cabello negro era corto, un poco más abajo del mentón, y lacio, sus ojos se escondían tras un par de gafas ovaladas.- Vamos a comenzar el entrenamiento con 15 vueltas al campo.

-Pero Phoebe, es el primer día!- la interrumpió un chico de tez morena, su camiseta era roja y tenía el número 33 en ella.

-Si, Phoebs, es el primer día- Helga bajaba las gradas a saltos, los chicos la miraban quietos, tenía una sonrisa malévola que se hacia mas grande a cada palabra- no podemos ser tan malos con los chicos, o ¿si?- el equipo asintió, dudoso- entonces, ¿qué haremos hoy día?- se paró frente a su equipo, acomodando sus zapatillas- uhm... La cosa será asi, si todos ustedes, perdedores, me pueden sobrepasar, como equipo, antes de que acabe la primera vuelta, el entrenamiento de hoy sólo durará 1 hora – las caras de los presentes iban desde curiosidad hasta sospecha- pero- su voz era casi un siseo – si los paso, tendrán que entrenar hasta que yo me cansé.- Los chicos se quedaron tiesos, mirándola sin terminar de entender.- Quizás deberían empezar ya.

No tuvo que repetirlo, todos partieron lo más rápido que sus piernas daban, la chica rio en voz alta, sentía cierta satisfacción morbosa ante lo que pasaría a continuación. Sus pies empezaron lentos, mientras su cuerpo se acostumbraba al golpe contra el suelo, sus ojos denotaban determinación y seguridad, su cabello se ondeaba ligeramente con el viento mientras ganaba velocidad. La adrenalina, la competencia y las ganas de ganar corrian por sus venas mientras en menos de un minutos dejaba atrás a todo su equipo, con una sonrisa triunfal.

-Vamos, sarta de flojos- gritó, aun corriendo y ya casi volviendo a alcanzarlos- se están quedando atrás, ¿así piensan que me cansaré?

Abrió la puerta con pesadez, no estaba cansada pero sentía que mañana su cuerpo no reaccionaria tan bien como quería. A veces le pasaba eso, casi siempre después de haber tenido un periodo de "descanso físico", como el que tuvo hace una semana. Realmente había estado cansada mentalmente, así que pasó la semana viendo películas de vaqueros con Pookie y Phill, se había divertido mucho de los comentarios del anciano.

-Pookie, ya llegué, me baño y te ayudo con los tacos.

No esperó la respuesta y subió las escaleras que daban al segundo piso, saltando de dos en dos las escaleras, quería sus tacos con mucha carne, chile y cebolla, a los demás les prepararía unos más simples y para Phill uno de soya, porque aunque ese anciano no lo admitiera, la carne de noche le daba acidez.

Su mirada se fijó a tiempo en el chico que se encontraba en medio del pasadizo, sus pies se movieron solo y con la gracia de un felino la hicieron detenerse contra una pared aledaña.

-¿Estas bien?

Helga miró al chico frente a ella, eso no podía estar pasando de nuevo, de seguro que era solo una coincidencia. El chico era rubio, alto, ella podía afirmar tranquilamente que medía 1.85m, sus ojos eran verdes y brillantes como las esmeraldas pero con un tono ligeramente azulado al fondo, su cabello rubio caía ondulante alrededor de su cabeza y tapaba ligeramente su cara, una barba ligera cubría su rostro. Él solo miraba a la chica con una sonrisa en los labios, sabía quién era la persona frente a él y podía apreciar que los años habían hecho muchas cosas en ella, por el entrenamiento la chica había tenido que sacarse el molesto polo y el rubio veía la camiseta que se pegaba a su cuerpo, resaltando sus curvas, su cabello estaba muy largo, casi hasta su cintura con el cerquillo despeinado tapando su frente y resaltando los dos hermosos ojos azules que lo veían sin comprender, la piel estaba cubierta de sudor, que la hacía brillar a la luz del corredor.. La rubia abrió y cerro la boca varias veces, sus ojos estaban fijos en el chico, parecía que ninguno se iba a mover hasta que ella negó con la cabeza mientras se acomodaba el bolso deportivo al hombro y se dirigió a su habitación, casi al final del pasillo. El chico sólo se quedó en su sitio, sin saber qué hacer, ¿qué había sido eso? Se volteó para llamarla pero ella había desaparecido en una de las tantas puertas del corredor.

En cuanto cerró la puerta, Helga dejó las cosas en el piso de su cuarto, sus manos temblaban ligeramente, su cabeza le dolía un poco, sentía que la respiración le faltaba y mordía su labio fuertemente. No podía estar pasando de nuevo, no era posible, tal vez era el cansancio, sí, debía de ser eso, cansancio. Sin querer pensarlo mucho tomó sus cosas para meterse a la ducha, el agua en su piel la relajaría y le quitaría ese olor a sudor que tanto detestaba.

Se tomó su tiempo, el agua estaba fría a comparación de su cuerpo que ardía por la actividad física, lavó su cabello con cuidado, masajeándolo con cariño para relajarse un poco, quería disipar esa angustia que la oprimía, esas ganas de llorar, el sentirse vulnerable de nuevo. Fuese lo que fuese que había visto afuera, era mejor ignorarlo, hacer como que no existía, porque no planeaba volver, no iba a estar sumida en ese pozo sin fin de nuevo.

Cubrió su cuerpo con una toalla y se dirigió a su cuarto secándose el cabello. Hacía mucho que se había acostumbrado a salir así después de la ducha, a los inquilinos no les molestaba, ninguno parecía tener malas intenciones con ella y también sabían que al primero que quisiera propasarse, sus nudillos iban a terminar en su nariz y su pie en un lugar muy doloroso. La chica era amable, pero peligrosa, y ellos lo sabían.

Se puso un polo holgado con una calavera y un short ligero, de tela, color negro; esa era su pijama y como ya eran las 5 pm y no saldría a ningún sitio decidió que era mejor estar cómoda mientras cocinaba. Se colocó unas balerinas que usaba para estar en casa y bajó a la cocina, sin percatarse de un grupo de personas que se encontraba en la sala.

-Helena, ¿vienes un minuto? Un grupo de feroces cazadores ha venido a conocerte

Helga se sobresaltó, hacía mucho que Pookie no le decía Helena, dejó de llamarla así hace muchos años, ahora solía llamarla por nombre de mujeres importantes para la historia; como cuando lavaba los platos, le decía Josephine, por Josephine Cochrane, o cuando asistía a sus recitales de poesía, la llamaba Lily Elise, por la actriz. Aunque su rostro no lo denotara, había cierta duda en sobre si quería o no conocer a los "feroces cazadores" de los que hablaba Pookie pero Phill la sobresaltó ligeramente cuando la tomó por los hombros para guiarla a la sala.

-Creo que los conoces- sonrió en anciano mientras la guiaba la sala- Él es mi hijo Miles, su esposa Stella, y creo que conoces a mi nieto Arnold.


End file.
